Emilia Loud
"What the-- holy molly! It's Emilia Loud. She's a sniper, trying to shoot at everybody that gets into her own sights, even if she likes rock music... or what? Well, I don't get if I were to be like this girl." --Su Ji-Hoon, Overcoming Strength Emilia Loud is the super sniper of the Global Liberation Union and is also the half Waffen-SS sniper, half-rock girl version of Luna Loud with is named after the combined of surname Loud of Luna Loud and the Romanic name Emilia, but she is an older sister of Högl Loud, yet she can be a super sniper of a supranational terrorist organization, Blood Doom (however, she can be also a super sniper of the ISIS). After Högl Loud killed Fake Lynn Loud, the ISIS and the Global Liberation Union summoned the Loud siblings for make them into siblingsling of Högl Loud, including a Luna Loud clone to make sure that he won't kill siblings of his own. When she was summoned by them, she can hate and destroy the Empire of the Rising Sun (North Japan) to kill Luan Loud. Her hatred to the Empire of the Rising Sun had made her trained by the Global Liberation Union to become a super sniper of the newly-founded terrorist organization, Blood Doom (or a super sniper of the Global Liberation Union), then a Luna Loud clone uses her new name. Her new name is Emilia Loud because she wore her clothes, an M40 hat of a Waffen-SS officer (and it has an Iron Cross icon on an M40 hat), very good at fighting against the Empire of the Rising Sun, and her want to destroy the Empire of the Rising Sun and kill Luan Loud for herself before she will be defeated by both Luna's convince and JSDF's convinces. She liked Högl Loud (because he liked her, and yet, won't kill her, because he loved her as an older sister to make him won't kill her and his sibling). Also,she like watch anime, anime cartoons, Korean movies, samurai movies, samurais, rock music, play rock music, and using her sniper rifle to kill enemy but she will like Luna Loud,the JSDF, and many of the South Koreans, like Su Ji-Hoon. Emilia Loud can hate the Empire of the Rising Sun, but cannot hurt to anime characters, the real Luna, the JSDF, the rock music, and the Fake Luna because she likes anime, Korean movie, like Luna Loud and Fake Luna (as the Luna Loud of the Grand Alliance). She will soon be convinced by the real Luna Loud, a Samurai Loud, Yoshito Tamagachi, and the JSDF when they said to Emilia Loud that she can take down the Empire of the Rising Sun and like the real Luna, Högl Loud and South Japan for herself, just as they hope that Emilia Loud would change her own life into something new so that she can defeat the Coalition of the Red Star and keep playing rock music. Emilia Loud will be loving Luna, the JSDF, anime, and sniper heroes (including Lena, the White Death, Simo Häyhä, Carlos Ramon, Gabi Gazelle, Jet, Tracker, etc.) when she was convinced and to be making the Empire of the Rising Sun fear for Emilia Loud (who is the new Luna Loud clone). She can use her weapons: a Karabiner 98k of Destiny, a normal Kar98, a Walther PP, a special combat knife and a katana, but she use a new suit or a new uniform when she was convinced by the real Luna: in case of high-risk missions, like riding on a robot, she would wear a Spartan II suit (outer layer), a female Gundam mobile suit (middle layer), and a Magic School Bus jumpsuit (inner layer), and in case of her non-sniping missions, a trench coat and a Schnee Officer hat. In battle, she is a sniper that can use plutonium sniper ammo to kill and/or destroy enemies like explosion, but she will use a suit and uniform if she can. Now she will fight for herself and the Global Liberation Union, later including Luna Loud, the JSDF, anime, South Japan, South Korea, Team RWBY, Weiss Schnee, the Schnee Wehrmacht, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, the rest of the Future Alliance, and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Characters